


Forbidden Pleasures Taste Sweeter

by BaileyBuniBundles



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Sex, Cock Slut Nahele, Cock Worship, Coda, Consensual Underage Sex, Episode Related, Episode: s05e12 Poina'ole (Not Forgotten), M/M, Underage Sex, episode 12, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode Not Forgotten and Nahele's conversation with Steve. While helping Steve put the Marquis back together, his hidden feelings for Steve are revealed. </p>
<p>The age on Nahele wasn't too clear in that episode but in this fic he is underage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Pleasures Taste Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episode again, and couldn't get the relationship between Steve and Nahele out of my head, so this fic was born! It does have underage consented sex in it so if thats not your thing, I could press that back key! But if not hope you enjoy it and be sure to leave me a comment telling me how i can improve!

Steve wiped his greasy hands on his white tank and faded jeans, both already very dirty from the earlier hours of working on the Marquis with Nahele, before resting both hands on the metal side of the car. They had finally replaced the engine and were excited to fire it up and hear its roaring once again. 

“Go ahead Nahele! Do the honors!” Steve yelled from under the hood, settling his hands on his head as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

 

The blush was almost constant on Nahele’s cheeks as he and Steve repaired the damage and it was not from the blistering Hawaiian heat. Shaking his head he yelled a quick okay back before turning the key in the ignition. Hearing the familiar turn over, he crossed his fingers before cursing as the engine sputtered and choked on a mistake in the intake valve.

 

Jumping out of the driver’s seat, Nahele  rushed to Steve’s side like an anxious puppy, heart skipping a beat from the problem in the engine and certainly not the distinct smell of Steve he constantly basked in when given the chance. “Sounds like the intake valves are grinding a bit,do you have some oil?” The young Hawaiian asked excited to show Steve that he was listening and wanted to impress the older man with his knowledge that he obtained through nights at the library.

 

Steve’s eyebrows tipped in surprise; Nahele had shown huge signs of learning and progress but already figuring out the problem and solution before he could get a word in was impressive. Well, he did have the best teacher on the island of course. 

 

Steve quickly tossed the can to him, smirking as he caught it and quickly got to work leaning over the engine and reaching carefully through the mechanics to reach the part he needed, surely unaware of how provocative he looked, ass in the air and tight ‘worn in the right place’ jeans clinging to his ass, his shirt removed earlier on account of getting too hot.

 

Nahele was acutely aware of how delicious his body looked at that moment, and hoped that maybe today would be the day he could finally turn his fantasies into reality. Being pressed under Steve’s broad firm chest, feeling safe and protected under his grasp while being taken care of in every way imagined. He never thought he would meet anyone who looked at him with such hope and pride and he wanted to repay the older man for everything he had done for him.

 

Steve slid into the driver’s seat unconsciously shifting his hips so that his now hard member wasn't pressing so hard against his jeans. Finally getting the okay from Nahele, watching as he sinfully wiped a hand of grease over his shoulder and across the top of his chest. Growling ,he twisted the key in the ignition.

 

Nahele cheered as the engine roared to life echoing off the garage walls like a beautiful symphony of thrumming metal. Turning to yell to Steve he collided with the hard chest of the man standing close behind him. Breath catching in his throat, Nahele paused not daring to look up at the older man as he made the decision in his head to tell him how he really felt.

 

“You know, I didn’t have anyone before, everyone treated me like a charity case to be passed on to the next helpful hand,” Nahele turned eyes flitting back to the fabric stretched over taut muscles, slowly reaching to tangle his hands in it. “But then you come around and look at me with this   _expression_   that I swore to be better, to make sure that I deserved the pride you already had in me,”

 

Raising his eyes,he met the man's eyes trying to convey all that he was feeling through that short moment.He shortened the small distance between them just an inch away from the taller man’s lips. “Please Steve, I want this so badly, I want to thank you, please let me,” He begged waiting for permission, searching the man’s eyes.

 

“Nahele…” Steve whispered a little hesitant,but Nahele took it upon himself to change his mind pressing forward assuredly, the kiss just as fantastic and full of emotion as he hoped it would be. Gripping handfuls of shirt, Nahele pulled Steve down closer reveling in the clash of teeth and tongue as he submitted immediately letting Steve take over the kiss fully. Whimpering, Nahele ground forward feeling the stiff cock stressing against the man’s jeans, and let out a small whine of discontent at not having that heavy weight in his mouth.

 

Breaking for breath, Nahele gripped the older man’s hips and kneeled down instantly mouthing at the man’s hot member through his denim. Steve’s hands tangled in the younger man’s hair encouraging him on, before finally having too much of the teasing, pulling the boy off while wrestling with his jeans button and zipper eager for release.

 

Nahele let out a loud moan of anticipation as he watched Steve’s hard cock emerge from his denim, mouth watering at the sight of the thickness of it. Impatiently, he latched on quickly intoxicated by the smell of the man’s heavy musk breathing it in while his hands caressed the weight of his balls. Encouraged by the sounds Steve was making, he finally licked a long strip from the skin of his balls to the head before settling his mouth on as much of the thick length as he could take.

 

“God Nahele, you are so beautiful, such a natural,” Steve gritted running his hands through the boy's hair  “I’m so proud of you,”  thumb playing with his mouth stretched over the wide length.

 

Hearing Steve praise him with such sincerity spurred him to movement,sending the nervousness he felt to the back of his mind as he pumped the rest with his hand. He savored the taste of precum that was distinctly Steve as he enthusiastically pleasured the man, stopping suddenly as he felt the hand gripping his hair pull him away. 

 

He was about to ask why when his lips were taken forcefully by the taller man, whimpering into his mouth loudly as he felt a steady hand caress him through his jeans. Opening his eyes as they broke apart for breath,the younger man mutter almost silently “I want to feel you, inside me,”

 

Steve gazed at Nahele, the raw open emotion etched over his flushed face, thoughts swimming as he registered the words the younger man had spoken.”Nahele…” The Navy Seal whispered. He knew that this had gone too far, but Nahele was so beautiful in front him and the sight of the boy’s mouth stretched over his cock had made his knees weak for the first time in a while.

 

The younger man stuttered his hips forward the strained bulge in his jeans heavy in Steve’s palm, before begging “I want this Steve, please, just fuck me,” 

 

Making up his mind he reached behind Nahele and slammed the hood of the Marquis down. He forcefully hefted the young man up, hands firm on the soft sun kissed skin of his thighs and lifted him onto the smooth metal. Finally getting his wish, Nahele laid back, making a show of stripping out of his jeans and shirt. Getting impatient, Steve pulled the obstructing clothing off of the boy, having to take a breath at the sight of him laid out and asking to be taken advantage of.

 

“In my jean pocket,” Nahele muttered, reading Steve’s mind as his gaze flitted over the garage. Reaching down, Steve pulled a very small bottle of lube out of the denim pocket. Pushing his slick fingers into the younger man Steve’s breathe stopped in his throat at how tight he was and that it would soon be wrapped around his dick also.

 

He quickly covered his raised cock, and lined up as he leaned over Nahele. Claiming his mouth, Steve pushed in swallowing the younger man’s loud whimpers and moans of pain mixed with pleasure. He quickly set a pace watching as Nahele writhed underneath him, grappling onto the corners of the car for to anchor himself.

 

The sounds echoed loudly off of the small metal walls of the garage, both men gasping and muttering sickly sweet profanities into each others mouths. Nahele whimpered loudly as Steve’s hand gripped his cock pumping it in time with his own thrusts into the man’s tight body. 

 

“Steve, I’m gonna come,” Nahele moaned into his hair as the man peppered bites along his jaw and down his neck,leaving deep marks.

 

“Come for me, Nahele,” Steve gritted as he lost his rhythm slamming his hips in a sweet staccato. Nahele let out a loud whimper as he let go, a stream of white overflowing onto Steve’s hand, watching as the man pulled out and pumped his cock until finally cumming thick stripes over Nahele’s softening cock.

 

Grabbing a rag from the floor next to the car, he cleaned them both up pressing kisses to each spot he gently cleaned. “I’ve always been proud of you Nahele, you know that right,” Steve gazed down at the young boy as both of them clothed themselves, “Since the day you stole this car I knew, you were going to go far in life, especially since you had the balls to steal Steve McGarrett’s prized Marquis,” The older man laughed pulling Nahele in for a hug.

 

“Well if I had known I would have been putting it back together with Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett I would have stolen this old thing months ago!” Nahele joked nudging the older man’s chin with his nose as he settled himself on the hood, pulling Steve closer by his shirt.

 

The Seal chuckled, “Is that right,” He claimed the man’s lips quickly, chasing as Nahele moved back. 

 

“Definitely, and plus the car was pretty much calling me with the way you were showing it off in your open garage,” Nahele reasoned winding his arms around the man’s shoulders as he felt hands rest on his hips.

 

“You know what’s calling me right now,” Steve asked eyes looking over his shoulder “That back seat, it just doesn’t look broken-in enough to me,” He grinned predatorily nipping at Nahele’s neck as the younger man squirmed.

 

“Well we will have to fix that then, since every part of the car has to meet this crazy thing called the McGarrett standard,” He added, running his hand through the back of Steve’s soft brown hair. 

 

Laughing Steve pushed Nahele playfully back onto the hood, he turned to walk inside the house, calling over his shoulder “Maybe later, I'm not as young as you, remember!”

 

Nahele snickered “I don't think I would ever forget,” he stared at the man’s chiseled back and thick arms, heart skipping a beat at the realization that this man cared for him. Blushing ran into the house after him, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible while he still had his attention.


End file.
